Haunted Head Ghost
Haunted Head Ghost ( Also known as Head Ghost, Haunted Head, Head Demon or Haired Head Ghost) is the spirit of a lady that died in a construction accident at the school, resulting in her decapitation. She is one of the restless spirits trapped within Yeondu High School via the Amulets. Biography The Ghost Story - School Ghost Stories (12) Gameplay She may be encountered on Normal mode or above. Original Only appears in Main Building Area 1 and Main Building Area 2. Her appearance is a female Asian adult head with long black hair, pale skin and distinguishable look in the eyes (her texture can also sometimes appear inverted). She cannot be seen when you look at her directly, but becomes clearer the closer she is to the edges of your field of view. Her presence is indicated by a scratching sound. The louder the sound, the closer she is. Once she has spawned, she is free to roam around the map, constantly aware of your location and is in constant pursuit. Once she reaches you, she inflicts damage and chuckles. If she manages to harm the player, the janitor will immediately be alerted to the player's location. If the player is harmed by her while crouching, she will say "Did you think that if you hide over there, I wouldn't know?"(although at the first encounter in Main Building Area 2, instead of chuckling, she says "Where are you?" in what is thought to be the voice of the lunch lady as described in "School Ghost Stories (12)": The best way to avoid her is to try to look away from where the sound is coming from, preferably to look down at the floor and run away, although it won't always work. Remake Appears in Main building and also New building. Same appearance as the original but texture was altered and updated, sounds and damage effects have been changed. In the PC/PS4 version, if caught, she will scream at you with a new face. And in the new patch (PC: 1.07 / PS4: 1.05 ver), a few things have been added. *When she approach the user, she says, "어디 있니?"(Where are you?) in Korean Dubbing only. *When she approach the user, BGM will play. *If caught by her, sometimes she will laugh. Further Notes *Initially confused with Woman in the closet. *Also referred to as "Lunch Lady's Head" in reference to her ghost story. *Her original game texture was based on a fake Korean ghost woman photograph in ghost story book. Posts about original book - 1 Posts about original book - 2 *Her remake texture was updated or redrawn over, she looks more pale and has wrinkled skin and there are waves added to her hair. *Many play testers requested that she should be removed however Sonnori only removed her from Very Easy and Easy modes. *In the prototype versions of the game there were two variations of this ghost. The only differences were the sounds and textures. *She makes an appearance in the Blood Festival Trailer. *In the trailer for the remake, her voice can be heard during the second 0:41 saying, "Did you think that if you hide over there, I wouldn't know?" [ '거기 있으면, 내가 모를줄 알았니?' ] ( If she attacks when you are crouching, you hear this sound. ) *She comes straight to Player. So she goes through walls, floors and ceilings. (Unconfirmed in the remake ver.) *In the developer's presentation, he said, "This Ghost is created and then approaching players at a speed of 10 cm/s." (Without regard to walls, floors or obstacles) *In the developer's presentation, The motive of her is the Baron von Blubba of Bubble Bobble. Gallery Images Womancloset.png|Haunted Head Ghost - Original In-game Appearance Ghost.jpg|Source - photo of Lunch Lady's (Head Ghost) original game texture in ghost story book. -ghost head.png|Texture (Original) White_Day_Remake_-_Head_Demon_Head_Ghost_Lunch_Lady.gif|Attacking the player in the remake. WhiteDay 머리귀신 (HeadGhost)|Haunted Head Ghost Notice from 3:00. she says "Did you think that if you hide over there, I wouldn't know?" WomeHeadGhost_Attack03.png|New jumpscare of Haunted Head Ghost (Full Head) Category:Ghosts